<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter Mack by GeminiWishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499889">Enter Mack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes'>GeminiWishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human Fusion AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Fusion, Mack AU, fusion au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if humans could fuse? How would Team Prime react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human Fusion AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enter Mack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello! This is the first in a series of oneshots I've been writing on my side blog concerning an AU of mine where humans are capable of fusion. The original post can be found here! -&gt; https://bot-imagines.tumblr.com/post/187736191873/what-if-humans-could-fuse-how-do-optimus-and-the</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kids had been excited to have their little “End of the School Year” party for a while now. Miko had been constantly whining about finals, while Jack and Rafael had offered silent reassurances to each other with pats on the back and exchanges of energy drinks and study tips.</p><p>But finally, after an agonizing week, all three kids had finished the last of their finals, and were ready to celebrate with a party at the Autobot base. Ultra Magnus had objected to hosting, but Optimus had assured him that it would do the others good to let loose a little bit. When he mentioned boosting moral, Ultra Magnus finally, albeit reluctantly agreed. </p><p>Miko had gone all out with decorations, having filled Bulkhead’s cab to the brim with boxes and packages filled with banners, streamers, balloons, and a whole bunch of other colorful decorations. Raf and Bee had gotten a cake and a few other snacks, and Jack had brought a collection of movies for when things winded down later that night. </p><p>The bots had actually had fun helping decorate, but everyone was happy when the party finally got underway. Soda and energon was passed around, and soon enough, everyone was having a great time. Optimus wasn’t really one for parties, but he’d stayed at the children’s behest. He found solace in polite conversation with Agent Fowler, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus.</p><p>Rafael was showing Smokescreen how to do the robot, and Bumblebee was mimicking him perfectly. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were arguing over what to play next while Miko shuffled through the movies Jack had brought over, Jack sitting next to her to give his own opinions on each possibility. Arcee just watched from the sidelines with a small smirk, a small cube of energon in her servo.</p><p>The last song faded out before another came on. A beat drop sounded out of the speakers, and Miko’s head shot up, her eyes wide before her face split into a huge grin.</p><p>“I love this song!” she squealed as she leapt to her feet. She snatched Jack’s hand and pulled him to his feet, grinning at him. “Come on!” She spun on her heel and guided Jack out to an open space to start dancing. Jack laughed at her enthusiasm, but followed along, smiling as she lead him out into the open. Miko turned back to face him, wiggling her brow as she began to sway her hips to the music. </p><p>Jack snorted as she began to dance, caught off-guard by her goofy face. He only laughed harder when she started to do a ridiculous dance for the sole purpose  of making him laugh even harder. She reached out for his hand then, spinning herself around and tugging on his arm to get him moving as well. Relenting, Jack began to sway as well, the smile never leaving his face. Miko’s own smile grew as she took his other hand and spun around with him, jumping in time with the beat of the music.</p><p>Arcee watched on with a feeling of content, happy to see her human partner having a good time. She watched as Miko and Jack spun around and around. Miko let out a joyful whoop as she leaned in and threw her arms around Jack’s neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air.</p><p>In a flash of light, Miko and Jack disappeared, their forms melding together before revealing someone - something - entirely new. The stranger spun on their heel, laughing as they wrapped their arms around themself. They slowed to a stop and opened their eyes, revealing that they had a third eye in the middle of their forehead. Black, messy hair fell down their back into a long ponytail, and their clothing was a strange mashup of Jack’s t-shirt and jeans and Miko’s leggings, skirt, and tank top. Their smile slowly faded as they blinked, glancing down at themself. They held up their hands, assessing each hand as their brow furrowed in confusion. </p><p>“Oh,” they said quietly. They flexed their hands into fists. “This is…”</p><p>Everyone was staring.</p><p>Arcee was on her feet, her battle protocols whirring to life as she stared at the stranger in confusion. </p><p>Bulkhead and Wheeljack had stopped arguing to gape at the strange new human, Bulkhead’s mouth hanging open while Wheeljack rose a brow.</p><p>Bumblebee let out a low buzz of concern and wonder as his optics contracted with surprise. Smokescreen was frozen in the middle of an attempt at the Robot, openly gawking at them. Rafael was also staring, but a slow smile started to curl the corners of his mouth</p><p>Optimus could see Ultra Magnus’ posture straighten out of the corner of his eye, his second-in-command no doubt ready to take over the moment he considered this new person to be a threat. Ratchet, on the other hand, was staring with wide optics, spluttering out a confused noise. He himself simply watched as the stranger continued to admire their new appearance, holding out an arm to admire it before looking at something else.</p><p>Agent Fowler began to laugh, drawing everyone’s attention. He grinned down at the strange new human. “Looking good, you two,” he called, holding out a thumbs-up for them.</p><p>“Wow,” Raf breathed, running over to the stranger, despite Bee’s beep of protest. “You two look great together!” He stopped in front of them and tilted his head up to smile at them. “You’re so tall now!”</p><p>As Rafael began to babble on to the stranger, the Autobots slowly began to relax. If both Agent Fowler and Rafael were not concerned, then perhaps there was no danger. Optimus turned to Fowler, pursing his lips in a slight frown. “Agent Fowler, I believe an explanation is needed.”</p><p>Fowler chuckled as he met his optic. “You’ve heard of fusion, haven’t you?” Optimus blinked. He’d heard the term in passing. It was something humans did with each other, usually humans they were very close with. It sounded as if it was held in high regards in human culture, but Optimus had never been interested enough to press any of the humans for more information. </p><p>“Uh,” Smokescreen pointed at the strange new human. “What - um…” He looked over at Bumblebee. “Is that… Is that normal?” Bumblebee let out a series of beeps as he tilted his head from side to side. </p><p>“It’s perfectly normal,” Rafael said, turning towards his guardian. “Fusion’s the ultimate connection between humans! It’s super hard to do, though.” He turned back to the fusion. “Which is why I’m so surprised you two managed to do it accidentally.” His smile widened. “How does it feel, Jack? Miko? Erm… ”</p><p>“Mack,” the fusion said, smiling. “I like Mack.” They glanced down at their hands again. “It feels… I-I don’t even know how to describe it. Amazing. Scary. Awesome. Like I’m gonna be sick but in a good way.” A huge smile split across their face as they began to laugh, throwing back their head with unbridled joy.</p><p>“Miko?” Bulkhead finally asked, taking a step closer. “Is that really you?”</p><p>“It’s both of them,” Raf explained, reaching out to take Mack’s hand. Mack squeezed it back and looked up at the Wrecker.</p><p>“Sup, Bulk?” they said, that huge smile never leaving their face. Bulkhead simply stared, seemingly at a loss for words.</p><p>“Are you two stuck like that now?” Wheeljack asked, stepping around his friend to get a bit closer. Mack pursed their lips as they tilted their head in thought.</p><p>“No, I’m not. I… I think I can stop whenever I want to,” they explained before looking down at themself again. “I’ve never actually… I don’t think Jack or Miko have ever fused before. We’re- I’m something completely new. I think I want to stay like this for a bit.” They beamed up at Wheeljack, and Wheeljack couldn’t help but feel a little happy for them.</p><p>Smokescreen and Bumblebee came forward, having finally gotten a hold of their senses again and ready to ask a thousand different questions. Mack only laughed as they tried their best to answer them, slowly swaying from side to side, as if both Jack and Miko were still dancing even now.</p><p>Optimus and Ratchet shared a look, and Optimus found himself smiling warmly. </p><p>What a fascinating species the humans were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be posting all of the fusion oneshots I've made so far on here and placing them all in a series so they can easily be found.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>